<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers and their colours by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932143">flowers and their colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Oumasai Week, extremely short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a special day for Kokichi and Shuichi, it was their anniversary! They had already planned the typical cliché things people do on their anniversary (a romantic dinner date in a high-end restaurant) but Kokichi had one more gift for his beloved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers and their colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a special day for Kokichi and Shuichi, it was their anniversary! They had already planned the typical cliché things people do on their anniversary (a romantic dinner date in a high-end restaurant) but Kokichi had one more gift for his beloved. </p><p>He had decided to get Shuichi flowers, a basic gift yes but Kokichi thought that flowers could have a lot of meaning in them so that’s why he thought they would be a perfect gift for him. He had chosen what colours to use carefully of course, everything had to be perfect for his shumai. </p><p>Kokichi knocked the door to Shuichis office the flowers in his other hand “Come in!”. Kokichi opened the door and Shuichis eyes went wide at the sight of the flowers. “Kokichi! Are those for me?” “Well of course my beloved! Happy anniversary!” the bluenettes face was bright red when suddenly he engulfed the shorter boy in a hug.</p><p>Kokichi was caught off guard by this action but he quickly leaned into the hug and put his own arms around the other boy. “Thank you… Kokichi” Shuichi shyly smiled “It is no problem! Actually, Shuichi there’s a hidden message hidden within these flowers!” “A message? Did you hide something in them?” Shuichi said looking into the flowers to see if Kokichi had hidden anything inside.</p><p>“Nishihi~ it’s nothing like that my beloved!” “Ah, I see… I know that sometimes the colours of flowers can be used to represent things. Is it something to do with that?” “Yup yup! Each of these colours represent something!” Kokichi was happily grinning, happy that his lover was able to figure it out.</p><p>“Oh? So what do these colours mean Kokichi?” Shuichi asked curiously. “ I’m glad you asked! Cream is for appreciation, red is for romance and peach is for gratitude. I chose these colours because they all represent my feelings towards you shumai!” Kokichi gave Shuichi a genuine smile. “K-Kokichi… I love it “ The taller boy said while giving Kokichi a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>“I-I love you Kokichi” Now it was Kokichis turn to blush, sure they had said it many times before but Shuichi had said it in such a sweet and affectionate tone he just couldn’t help it. “I love you too Shuichi” Kokichi said back in his own affectionate and caring tone. The boys stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other’s embrace. It was the perfect anniversary for them and they celebrated many more anniversaries after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i looked up the meaning of flower colours for this lmao, thank you for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>